marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Duel at Pier 81
The Duel at Pier 81 was the attempt of Matt Murdock to end the schemes of crime lord Wilson Fisk once and for all. Murdock fought Nobu instead, before engaging Fisk. Background For years, Matt Murdock practiced vigilante justice on the criminals in Hell's Kitchen as the "Masked Man"; however, he never crossed the line to murder, choosing to assault his foes, then leave them for the police. Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock Wilson Fisk became a crime lord in Hell's Kitchen leading a cartel of criminals.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm This cartel included Nobu's Clan, an organization led by a man calling himself Nobu.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick Nobu was upset that his asset Black Sky was killed by his foe Stick, but blamed Fisk for the lack of proper security. Fisk insisted that he upheld the proper security, but the Masked Man was making business difficult. Fisk, in a ploy to be rid of both Nobu and the Masked Man, told Nobu that his organization should provide a warrior to fight the vigilante.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil Stick, when he visited Murdock, taunted him by repeatedly telling him that his choice not to kill was an error. Murdock loved Stick as a father figure and thought highly of his opinion. Fisk appeared on the television news appearing as a good man who wanted what was best for Hell's Kitchen. This news conference directly contradicted the information that Murdock asked Ben Urich to print in the New York Bulletin newspaper. Since Fisk was heard first, public opinion went his way, much to Murdock's anger.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Elena Cardenas was a kind, elderly tenant in a rent-controlled apartment. Fisk wanted her and her neighbors to leave her building because Nobu's Clan wanted that piece of land. Cardenas went to Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at Law to gain help keeping her home; Foggy Nelson and Karen Page became friends with the woman.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Cardenas was killed by Junkie Jake, whom Murdock knew was hired by Fisk. When Murdock found Jake, Jake told him that his employer was on Pier 81. Duel As a ninja, Nobu knew how to slow his heartbeat and lower his body temperature to blend with his surroundings; he quietly waited within a warehouse in Pier 81 for the Masked Man. When Murdock arrived, he thought the warehouse was empty and looked around. He saw the building plans that included Elena Cardenas' Apartment building that were left on the table. Nobu appeared from the shadows; Murdock easily deduced that Nobu had lowered his heartbeat. Nobu noted that Stick taught Murdock their ways, though Murdock tried to tell him that he was not associated with Stick or his war. Nobu, however, pointed out that he still aided him and, regardless of his allegiance, was still a warrior deserving an honorable death. Murdock told Nobu that he came searching for Wilson Fisk but decided that he would have to settle for defeating Nobu. Nobu insisted Murdock show him respect as he just did; Murdock replied that he had to earn it. The battle began and Nobu quickly proved himself the superior fighter, countering and dodging Murdock's blows with ease. He then proceeded to take out his Kyoketsu-shoge and cut Murdock numerous times. Despite this, Murdock managed to get some blows in, impressing Nobu, who told Murdock that he is an honorable opponent. He then cut Murdock numerous times before stabbing him and dragging him across the floor. Murdock got up and managed to kick Nobu into an oil tank, spilling gasoline over him. Nobu went to kill his opponent but Murdock managed to dodge his attack, grab one of his eskrima sticks, and deflect Nobu's blade, causing it to hit a light post. The sparks landed on Nobu, lighting the gasoline and causing him to be engulfed in flames. Despite this, Nobu still proceeded to attack Murdock before succumbing to his wounds. Aftermath Wilson Fisk, James Wesley and Francis entered the warehouse as Nobu burned. Fisk was disappointed that that the two combatants had not killed one another. The Masked Man, though severely injured and bloody, threatened Fisk; instead of allowing Wesley and Francis to shoot him, Fisk beat Murdock mercilessly. Murdock barely escaped and went to his apartment where he fainted from exhaustion. Foggy Nelson, going to Matt Murdock's Apartment to discuss the death of Elena Cardenas, learned the secret identity of the "Masked Man" and felt hurt and betrayed, to the point of quitting Nelson and Murdock. For days, due to the injuries he sustained in battle, Murdock did not fight crime in Hell's Kitchen. Claire Temple had to restitch his wounds when he opened them trying to move. During a meditation session, Murdock could not get the beating he sustained from his thoughts.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous During the rematch Murdock and Fisk had in the Duel of Hell's Kitchen, Murdock would repeat the words said to him by Fisk.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil References Category:Events